Someday
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT to the song Someday by nickelback] "This isn't fair Yoh! we were getting married in 6 months and then you do something like this" Yoh knew she was right but he couldn't change it [YohXAnna]


**_Someday_**  
  
_-The soul is forever blinded by one's true nature and the cablity to see what is not seen by all, which what we call unnormal, there for we only see what we want to see in times of great misfurtne._  
---Shelby Bolton  
  
A/N: This quote is something a friend of mine wrote in her eessy and I belive it to be true, so I desided to write a song fic useing this theory. If you are confused it mean when you are extremly sad the mnd and heart blocks out anything that is normaly beyond our selfs. so my theory is that if a shaman is emencely upset about soemthing or someone. they will not beable to see spirits because the mind is a mode with only one track. if it's still kinda hard to understand they please e-mail me and I'll explain better  
  
---Anna  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able?_

_To see the signs that we missed And try to turn the tables  
  
I'd wished you unclench your fists,_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Latey there's been to much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
It was a bright day and the sun shown in to the small room in the Asakura/Kyouyama recidence. Despitew the beautiful weather the sence inside the room was far from beautiful or happy. 17 year old Anna Kyouyama held her head in her hands. Her blonde hair fell over the sides of the girl's face. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks, and motsined her hands. "No.....No..." she cried between sobs.  
  
Yoh looked on not knowing what to do. His Anna was in tears, now all because of him. "Anna-- I" "NO!!!! You can't do this Yoh it's not fair." Yoh knew she was right. But there was nothing he could. It had ended so quickly but..... He wished Anna would have took it better. "Yoh this isn't right you weren't sapposed to leave," "I know but-" He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't here of it. "You were sapposed to stay with me just like we planed." even more tears ran down her face as she looked up showing her red eyes filled with Anger and misary.  
  
Anything he said would be no good. She had every right to hate him or be upset. Yoh only wished she would hear him out. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she walked away like he wasn't there.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
_Nothing wrong just as long,_

_As you know that some day I will_

_Soemday somehow I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now, I know you wandering away_

_Soemday somehow I'm gonna make it alright_

_But not right now, I know you wandering away_  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Anna pulled out a large black suit case. "Anna please don't....." but she wouldn't talk to him. she countinuted to back her clothes into the suitcase. all the pain almost came back to her as she pulled out her wedding dress. They were going to be married in 6 months. Anna rubbed her head and wiped away some tears "Anna I"m sorry please please PLEASE forgive me!" he begged. Sixed her hair in a ponytail and put the dress in with rest of the clothing.  
  
Anna made her way to her dresser. on of Yoh's shirts was in there. "Yoh you idiot" she whispered as she held it close. the shirt still smelled like him. She began to weep even more into the cloth.  
  
Yoh kneeled down next to her "It's okay" he whispered into her ear but she got up. refuseing to agknowlage him. she threw the shirt over her shoulder into suit case, but she missed and knocked over some orange juice. She ignored it. YOh sat back down at the table whille Anna packed her stuff.  
  
Anna finally came to the table and picked up todays paper. AS soona s she saw it she threw it back down. tears flowing again. "Anna will you just listen to me please?" he asked. she only turned aaround and walked out of the room leve tracks of orange juice in her hase. Yoh followed her but he made no tracks.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Anna stormed out the front dorr with her bags and threw them in her small jeep. "I'm sorry Anna can't you see that? You can't do this!!!" he yelled as she ut her bags into the trunk.  
  
"Yoh this isn't right!! I can't stay here with memories of you!!!" she yelled and opened her car door. "ANNA!!!" ANNA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!!" He ran after the car as she drove away.  
  
"ANNA ANNA PLEASE DONT' DO THIS!!!" He yelled after her. Anna was still crying as she drove. She adjusted her mirror so she could see behind her: all clear.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed?_

_And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this,_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Anna continued to drive. where? Anywhere but there. she couldn't take being around his momory. 'It not fair he's not sapposed leave... but he did.......' in all her thoughts she didn't see the light had turned red. She hearda loud scream "AAANNNNNNNNNNNNAAAA" 'Yoh ' she thought then black ness washed over her.  
  
Yoh saw it All happen. He saw the truck hit her car, he saw her body fall to the ground. he saw the people come to see what happen. Yoh finally got to his sences, and ran to his fiancee. The paramediacs came and were checking on her. One felt her pulse, nothing........  
  
"She's gone." Yoh staredat her mouth wide. whena blinding light came in front of him. He sheilded his eyes until the light faded. Anna stood before him. "Hello Yoh" there was a playful smile on her face, the sane face that had shed so many tear only a few minutes ago. Yoh ran up to her and hugged her. "Anna I"m so sorry" he softly whispered into her ear. She smiled "It's okay but You'll have the rest of eternity to make it up to me." she teased  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." both Yoh and Anan walked down the street holding hands happy to be with eachother. A newspaper blew past them the headline read: YOung man dies in bridge accident. and there on the front page was a picture of Yoh.......  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
_Someday, somehow gonna make it allright_

_but not right now I know you're wondering when_

_Someday, somehow gonna make it allright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when I know you're wondering when_

_I know you're wondering when_  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Owari.......  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: okay som I'm guessing about half of you are thinking what they hell? am I not right? well put it simply. there is a theory I"ve belived for a long time that when is upset they lose the ablitiy to see what others do not see. So Anna Couldn't summon or talk to Yoh's ghost because she knew it would hurt her so her heart wouldn't let her see him. And so she ignores him and she leaves the house becasue it reminds her of YOh. YOh how is trying to get Anna to see him is following her. and When Anna died in the crash They could finally be together.  
  
This is completely based off the video for Someday by nickelback if you wanna see it make sence watch the video. thanks for reading and reveiw!!!  
  
Ja Ne,  
---Anna


End file.
